1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of emulsification technology and more particularly, to an emulsifier system, which emulsifies a high pressure flow of mixed fluid and gas by means of a cavitation effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro air bubbles released from air dissolved water after relief of pressure are intensively and successfully used in water treatment and for other applications. The smaller the size of air bubbles is the longer the retaining time of air bubbles in water and the greater the effect of air bubbles will be. Emulsification occurs when the density of air bubbles in water reaches the peak. For emulsification, the diameter of air bubbles must be reduced to a limited number of micrometers. Therefore, how to obtain air bubbles at a relatively smaller diameter and a relatively higher density is one important subject of pressure flotation.
Taiwan patent number 245667 discloses an “Ultra-fine air bubble generator”, which uses a multi-stage pump to pump air into water for producing a mixed flow of air and water, enabling the mixed flow of air and water to be delivered to a pressure relief device to relieve pressure transiently, thereby producing ultra fine air bubbles.
However, due to structural limitation, the size and density of the air bubbles produced by the aforesaid patent cannot reach the emulsification condition.